


B&B: Bed and Boyfriend

by Lvnxriaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentiona of Lev, Mentions of Bokuto - Freeform, Mentions of Noya - Freeform, mentions of Kuroo - Freeform, mentions of Tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvnxriaa/pseuds/Lvnxriaa
Summary: Shōyō wants cuddles and Kenma is playing the game
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	B&B: Bed and Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m supposed to be editing my works rn, but I saw this video on Twitter and I just had to

Shōyō Hinata was upset. His boyfriend has been paying no mind to him at all, Kenma Kozume is gonna feel his wrath. He’s been playing that fucking game for hours with Kuroo, Lev, Bokuto, Tanaka, Noya, and some other people.

Shōyō had tried everything. He even wore Kenma’s old volleyball jersey, which Kenma looked at him and said Shōyō Kozume... that has a nice ring to it. You’d look good with my last name. He gave him a thumbs up and went back to the game.

When he told the cat-like male to pay attention to him, he said, babe, after this game, I’m almost done, and when shōyō told him, he said that hours ago, his response was nothing. Shōyō whined and laid back in Kenma’s bed dramatically 

Until he had gotten an idea. He jumped up so fast he almost fell because of how things were spinning. As soon as he collected himself though he was on his mission. He was gonna get what he wanted, and that was cuddles.

Shōyō pulled back Kenma's game chair a little and climbed into his lap. Kenma opened his arms for him, so he could easily fit because he knew that was gonna happen. As soon as Shōyō sat down, Kenma wrapped his arms around his torso.

Shōyō kissed him and laid his head on his shoulder, giving him tiny neck kisses. Kenma kissed his shoulder, and in a few moments, the smaller boy was asleep. 

Kenma had logged off for the day and stood up and gently laid Shōyō in the bed, kissing his forehead. Kenma stretched and turned off the lights before climbing into bed and wrapped his arms around the ginger.

“Sorry for ignoring you.” He hugged him tighter. Having woken up when he felt Kenma kiss his forehead, he heard the apology. He turned to face the blonde and pinched him, “ow, what was that for?” Kenma asked, rubbing his cheek.

“Because you deserve it,” “that I do.” Kenma chuckled, “but I’m still sorry” “hmph” “don’t be like that” “hmph.” 

“Sho, I’m sorry” “Hmph, don’t bother me I’m going to sleep,” Shōyō said, but made no effort to move Kenma’s hands once he felt them pull him closer to his body.

——

“Babe, I said I was sorry.”

“You can sleep on the couch tonight I’m still upset.”

“Really?”

“Babe, I said I was sorry.”

“You can sleep on the couch tonight I’m still upset.”

“Really?” Kenma raises his eyebrow looking at him

Shōyō could understand why Kenma played with the boys for so long because he hadn’t seen them since high school, and they’ve been both busy.

But still, Shōyo wanted to be petty, so he let this go on for a little bit more. 

“Really” he nodded 

“Okay,” Kenma said, getting up, grabbing a pillow and a blanket.

“Wait, where are you going?” Shōyo asked

“To the couch.”

“Oh”

“Is something wrong?”

“N-no” shōyō looked away.

____ 

2 minutes later 

Shōyō comes into the living room to see Kenma watching tv “hey you!” He shouted, making Kenma turn to him. “Yes?”

“I want cuddles, come lay with me.” Shōyō demanded, “does this mean you forgive me?” Kenma asked, getting up while turning the tv off. “I already forgave you.”

Silence

“I- alright.”

——————

I hope the link works, this is what I was talking about 

  
[Kenhina](https://twitter.com/inarizakings/status/1309116600046493703?s=21)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the ending wasn’t supposed to happen, buuuuut when I get a good idea of something I just, can’t stop writing. I hope you all like this, somehow. it is trash Ik.


End file.
